


I know you, I want you

by ceciliawriting



Series: You've destroyed me, now never let go [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliawriting/pseuds/ceciliawriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry after he ended it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know you, I want you

**Author's Note:**

> Part two, enjoy :)

I peppered your face with kisses full of love,

I told you that I’d never let go.

But I did,

I didn’t want to.

I still dream about you,

your smile, your laugh

both of which have disappeared, was that my fault?

Yes I think it was.

I miss your midnight drunken calls

I miss your touch

but most of all I

miss you. Your crumbling apart at the seems and you think I’ve forgot enough about you to not notice 

I know you,

I miss you,

I need you,

I want you.

I want to rush to your side and beg you to take me back

do you still

Know me?

Miss me?

Need me?

Want me?

God hope the answer is still yes.

tonight, tonight I decide 

that tonights the night I tell you I still love you,

and that I always will,

that I never stopped. 

that I still know you, maybe better than ever

that there was never a second I didn’t miss you

that I will always need you

that I want you with all my heart.

I tell you all of this,

you don’t believe me at first, you ask if this is a cruel joke

to play with your heart after all this time. Its not, it could never be

I love you to much to see you in another second of pain. I have already caused to many

you cry,

I cry,

I apologize,

you forgive,

we kiss,

and we’re both whole again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are the best, ps my tumblr is @lustingformichel


End file.
